Um Amor Inesperado
by Ni Hyuuga
Summary: Hinata era ignorada por todos, até que certo dia na escola acaba por ser defendida por aquele que menos esperava. E, então, uma amizade entre eles nasce fazendo com que sentimentos sejam expostos e um romance entre eles comece. Só não sabiam que tudo poderia mudar drasticamente, e que, no final das contas, ela se apaixonaria, justamente, pelo pai de seu namorado.
1. Trailer

**Naruto não me pertence, porém a história sim!**

E, bom, minha história terá um romance com uma diferença de idade grandinha, então peço humilde e educadamente para quem não gostar de romances assim não sair me insultando ou coisa do tipo. A diferença de idade será de 16 anos, portanto, quem não gosta, nem perca o tempo lendo, ok?!^^ Mas se alguém tiver curiosidade e souber respeitar, seja bem vindo a minha história^o^

**Casais: MinaHina, NaruHina, NejiHina, NejIno e NaruSaku.**

* * *

_**Trailer**_

**Tudo começou com a ajuda de quem ela menos esperava...**

– Ela não disse para você soltá-la? - O garoto foi se aproximando, com a expressão séria, coisa que ela nunca tinha visto antes, e não pôde deixar de admirar o quão sexy ele ficou no momento, mesmo que aquela situação não fosse a mais apropriada para que houvesse tal reparo.

– N-Naruto-kun! – Ela exclamou surpresa, olhando abobada para o garoto que se aproximava de si, sentindo as mãos masculinas que estavam em sua cintura segurá-la com mais força e firmeza.

**E depois, uma súbita aproximação na escola...**

– Eu e a Hina-chan vamos fazer o trabalho juntos! Tô certo! – Todos o miraram com surpresa, enquanto a garota o olhava com apreensão e sentia seu coração pulsar rapidamente em seu peito.

**Então, a partir disso, uma grande amizade se fez...**

– Você é a melhor amiga que eu já tive Hinata. A única em que eu confio, e que tenho certeza que é honesta comigo.

– Naruto-kun! – Hinata, emocionada, jogou-se nos braços do loiro, abraçando-o com ternura e tentando passar por aquele ato o quanto o amava, mesmo que ainda não entendesse seu verdadeiro sentimento para com o mesmo. – Você é também o meu melhor amigo.

E, naquele instante, quando ouviu as palavras sinceras da amiga, Naruto não soube explicar, mas uma estranha decepção se apossou de si, por ser _apenas_o melhor amigo da jovem de olhos perolados.

**E, a cada dia que passava, os sentimentos iam se tornando cada vez mais confusos...**

– Hei! Hinata! – Neji chamou a prima, e quando ela lhe deu a devida atenção, abraçou-a com ternura, sentindo o calor fraternal e calmante que o corpo dela emanava. – Eu te amo mais do que tudo nesse mundo.

Estavam tão entretidos ali que não notaram certa aproximação, e um loiro olhando aquela cena com ódio e algo a mais que ainda não era de seu conhecimento.

**Até que tudo se encaixou...**

_ Estou... Apaixonado (a) por ela (e)...

**E, por fim, o tão esperado por eles...**

– Hina eu... Eu te amo, amo muito! Por isso, tomei uma decisão: não quero, nunca, ficar longe de você! Nunca! _ Aproximou-se da menina e segurou, firmemente, em sua cintura. Mirou-a determinado e, com a voz rouca, indagou: _ Então, qual é a solução para isso?

– E-eu... N-nã-não não sei, Naruto-kun – Respondeu com a cabeça baixa, mirando os pés, totalmente envergonhada. Contudo seu coração não estava nada constrangido com aquela situação, saltitava ansioso em seu peito, pedindo respostas que vieram tão rápido quanto pudera perver.

Em um movimento rápido, Naruto ergueu a cabeça da menina e lhe encarou indecifrável. Perdidos nos olhos do outro, mal notaram as cabeças se aproximarem, só o fizeram quando sentiram as respirações se chocarem contra a face alheia. Os lábios se roçaram, e os arrepios lhe arrebataram, juntamente com o sentimento que ambos tinham no momento: amor.

Separaram-se ofegantes. Naruto encostou sua testa na dela e murmurou:

_ Aceita namorar comigo, Hinata?

O coração em saltos, a respiração tão dificultada como nunca...

_ E-eu...

– Só responde se sim ou não, porra! – O loiro disse impaciente, com a respiração dificultada por ainda estar de recuperando do beijo intenso que trocaram. Mas nunca tirando o sorriso iluminador que era sua marca registrada.

– Sim! – E aquele momento, de felicidade e amor para os dois, foi selado com mais um beijo cheio de carinho de ambas as partes.

**Mas certas propostas poderiam mudar tudo...**

– Então Hina-chan? Você vai poder jantar lá em casa? O velho lá insiste em conhecer a dona do meu coração, e ele nem é tão ruim assim como aparenta. Tô certo! – Naruto disse todo sorridente, tentando convencer a namorada a jantar em sua casa para conhecer o pai.

– Tudo bem Naruto-kun! Eu vou!

**... Inesperadamente...**

– Pai, essa é a Hina-chan! Hina-chan, esse é meu pai, Namikaze Minato!

– Muito prazer, Namikaze-san! – A jovem disse envergonhada por ser mirada tão intensamente por aqueles orbes tão azuis quanto os de seu namorado.

– O prazer é todo meu! – O timbre rouco e sedutor foi inevitável, e Minato começava a se indagar se fora uma boa ideia mesmo ter chamado a namorada do filho para um jantar.

**Tanto que as coisas ficaram tão confusas quanto antes...**

– Mas o que é que está acontecendo comigo? – Minato se indagou, enquanto olhava a menina que dormia no sofá, com a expressão serena que ele jurava ser de um anjo.

**Principalmente para ela...**

– Eu não me reconheço mais.

**E com a volta de um antigo amor...**

– Sakura-chan?! Você... Voltou?

**Tudo verdadeiramente muda...**

– Hum... Hina, eu vou ter que dar uma saidinha, mas você pode ficar a vontade aqui. Quando quiser ir embora, pode ir. Talvez eu demore. – E dizendo isso, sem nem mesmo esperar alguma resposta da namorada, Naruto saiu rumo à casa de certa rosada.

**Uma história que vai contar como o amor é imprevisível...**

– Não chore pequena. Essas coisas acontecem mesmo, só que você ainda é muito nova pra sofrer desse jeito. Meu filho realmente está se tornando um irresponsável com problemas mentais, porque... – Passou a mão delicadamente no queixo da menina, e levantou sua cabeça, para que ela o olhasse nos olhos. – Porque, quem em sã consciência deixaria uma garota como você?

E a única coisa que Hinata gravou antes de fechar os olhos, foi a intensidade com a qual os olhos azuis a olhava, transmitindo sentimentos que ela nem poderia imaginar, para então...

**Como a vida dá voltas e mais voltas...**

– Você sabe que eu ainda te amo muito, não é Hina? – Naruto distribuía beijos e mais beijos no pescoço da namorada, certo de que tudo que acontecia, ali, era a coisa mais coerente a se fazer.

– Eu... – Hinata se afastou do namorado com delicadeza e o encarou. – Eu já não tenho mais tanta certeza disso, Naruto.

**E como para quem ama não existe barreira alguma...**

– Eu não vou deixar de gostar dele por causa disso, otou-san! Não importa o que diga! – E, revoltada a menina saiu do recinto, batendo a porta com força, deixando o pai mais que surpreso com a atitude de filha.

**Nem mesmo a idade...**

– Quantos anos, mesmo, ele tem? – Neji indagou, com a expressão mais dura e raivosa que Hinata já vira. Ela estava com medo, porém sabia que mentir para o primo seria bem pior.

– Tri-trinta e três.

– Kami! O que você tem na cabeça, hein? Ele é dezesseis anos mais velho que você. Dezesseis anos, Hinata!

**Ameaças...**

– Se você não sair de perto da Hinata, agora, vou ser obrigado a ter uma séria conversa com Hiashi-sama.

**Ciúmes...**

– Será que vocês poderiam não ficar se... Se agarrando na minha frente? – Minato disse fuzilando o filho, mesmo que não fosse sua verdadeira intenção, recebendo como resposta um olhar indagador do mesmo.

Respirou fundo. O que poderia falar: Olha, quero que parem porque estou morrendo de ciúmes! É! Ele realmente não poderia, e por isso tinha que pensar em algo o mais rápido possível.

–Érr... É que... É... É uma falta de respeito com os mais velhos essa putaria na nossa cara. – E dizendo isso, levantou de onde estava e sentou-se bem no meio do casal, separando a ambos.

**Amizades...**

– Eu não sinto essa "atração" nem pelo Naruto-kun, porque vou sentir por um cara tão mais velho do que eu? – Hinata distraidamente se indagava, deitada em sua cama e encarando o teto.

– Dá mesma forma que se o Brad Pitty aparecesse na minha frente eu não pensaria uma única vez antes de pular encima dele e tirar dele tudo o que é meu por direito. E, como eu sei que o seu Brad Pitty é um deus mesmo, só uma coisa a te dizer: Vai com tudo tigresa!

Hinata pulou de susto e encarou a amiga, Ino, sentada ao pé da cama rindo divertidamente da cara da outra. É! Realmente ela tinha que parar com essas divagações em voz alta.

**Muita sedução...**

– Você não tem curiosidade em saber como seria estar nos braços de um cara mais... – Aproximou a boca do ouvido da menina, sentindo ela se arrepiar apenas por ter uma aproximação como aquela. – Experiente?

**Conflitos...**

– Eu não acredito no que eu vou dizer agora, mas... Eu não vou permitir que volte a tocar a Hinata, entendeu? Ela é minha, sempre foi! E mesmo que seja o meu pai, não vou reprimir mais uma vez essa vontade crescente que eu tenho de arrebentar a sua cara.

– Digo o mesmo Naruto! Você não deu valor, agora aguenta! Ela vai ser minha!

**Reconciliações...**

– Eu não posso ficar sem você. Eu simplesmente não posso, porque...

**E, em fim...**

...Eu te amo!

– Não mais do que eu amo você! – Então se beijaram ardentemente, esquecendo que, por mais forte que o amor deles pudesse ser, nem tudo é verdadeiramente como se planeja.

* * *

_Reviews?_


	2. Hyuuga Hinata

_"Hyuuga Hinata..._

_Hyuuga Hinata era uma garota normal. Normal até de mais, se fosse para caracterizá-la melhormente. Mas esse normal, relacionado a seu caráter, é mais algo como anormal, porque, se fosse para descrevê-la, não seria adequada ao tanto de meninas de sua idade, comparando a personalidade delas com a sua._

_Sua personalidade normal se baseia na normalidade do anormal. Chega a ser assustador, até, notar que ainda exista pessoa como ela nesse mundo. Tímida, recatada, inteligente, bonita, sincera e humilde... Talvez seja apenas ela, talvez não... Nunca se saberia ao certo. Uma integridade e um caráter sem igual, além de possuir grande renome escolar por seu esforço e bem feitoria de atividades voluntárias prestadas para a instituição. O normal seria mais algo como... Algo como o certo, porque, na sociedade, o certo é o normal e o errado o anormal. O certo é a garota tímida, recatada, inteligente, bonita, sincera e humilde, por isso o normal. Mas é anormal que exista pessoas assim no mundo de hoje, onde se encontra apenas a ambição e a máscara do normal nas pessoas, que reprimem tudo o que se é apenas para se adequar. Esse, além de um fato, é o pensamento coerente e coeso da jovem Hinata. Simplesmente, uma garota perfeita._

_Ah, uma garota perfeita!_

_Cheia de amigos, adorada por todos, dona do coração dos garotos que a olhavam por apenas uma vez. Nunca invejada, mas, sim, adorada. Nunca temida, e,sim, amada. Essa era ela. Hyuuga Hinata, a garota perfeita! A garota que muitas queriam ser, e que muitos queriam ter. A garota que não existe e que, no final das contas, acaba se igualando com o restante das pessoas a sua volta. A garota que sonha que é, mas que não pode ser."_

_Ah, eu sei!_

_Não dá pra entender uma coisa dessas!_

_Mas, tentando explicar um pouquinho as coisas, aquela Hyuuga Hinata, a menina perfeita citada entre aspas, não existe! É, apenas, um sonho ao qual eu queria viver. Não que tudo que eu tenha escrito logo acima seja mentira, muito pelo contrário, minha personalidade é aquilo mesmo (exceto pelo "bonita"), demonstrando o quão sem sal eu sou. O fato que muda tudo, que me tira do pedestal criado por mim, no pequeno texto acima, é a bendita da aceitação. Eu queria ser perfeita, pelo menos uma vez na vida .Eu queria ser a normal anormal, ser cheia de amigos, amada por todos, por minha família, ser aceita do jeito que sou. Queria não ser ignorada nem desprezada, porque, acredite, é a pior coisa que se existe no mundo ser tratada como se não existisse._

_Ah, pode até parecer clichê tudo isso, mas é a mais pura verdade, além de, na maioria das vezes, ser algo inevitável._

_Agora, cá estou eu, fazendo essa psicologia estranha e desnecessária, ao qual meu pai – que vem reclamando de minha timidez exacerbada – me mandou na maior. E eu, como sempre fui uma boa filha, aceitei numa boa, sem levantar a voz e dizer um "a" sequer. Esse lance de terapia não tem nada haver comigo, ainda mais que, se eu não me sinto bem me abrindo para a Ino, minha melhor amiga desde sempre, pois sou muito insegura e tímida para isso, como é que me abriria para um desconhecido? Até aí, para mim, essa de ir em psicólogos era algo que estava fadado ao fracasso, porém quem sou eu para impor minha opinião perante a do meu pai? Ninguém, oras!_

_Mas, daí, quando cheguei lá na sala da psicóloga, que, por mais que eu quisesse negar, foi muito legal e educada comigo, ela pareceu meio que entender a minha situação e minha trava perante ela. Sentei no sofá confortável que ela me indicou, eu super tímida, e ela me encarando com curiosidade. Daí, do nada, ela revirou sua bolsa, e me entregou você, meu mais novo meio de psicologia estranha: um diário..._

_Eu sempre, na minha vida inteira, quis ter um. Otou-san chegou a comprar vários para mim, porém, Hanabi, minha irmã mais nova, sempre, os achando muito bonitinhos, acabava por pegá-los e, depois disso, eu nunca mais os via. Mas agora sinto que dará certo. Tanto que não posso negar sentir maior seguridade ao me abrir com um diário, além do conforto, pois, agora, poderei escrever e conversar com você tudo que me aflige e que sonho. Meus pensamentos mais profundos e o modo como me sinto. Expor isso, de alguma forma, talvez me ajude realmente._

_Certo, chega dessa enrolação, não é mesmo? Já expus um pouco do que sou, mas a apresentação formal e sensata ainda não fiz. Então... Ah! Antes de tudo, não serei muito convencional com você, já vou logo avisando. Não lhe darei um nome, porque isso é estranho demais. Tipo, você já é O diário e ponto. Não é um bichinho de estimação ao qual tenho que dar o nome, nem mesmo um ser vivo que esteja em minha posse. Apenas um objeto de psicologia estranha, cujo considero um amigo imaginário ao qual já estimo bastante. Não é certo dar nome aos amigos, apelidos carinhos até que sim, porém isso só mais para frente, quando formos bem íntimos. Então, continuando com a minha apresentação... Ah, é tão estranho escrever algo sobre mim, mas vamos lá!_

_Sou Hyuuga Hinata, prazer em conhecê-lo. Tenho dezessete anos, e apesar da idade, não sou como a maioria dos adolescentes de minha idade. Sei lá, nunca consegui me socializar muito bem, não sei se por estar consideravelmente bem sendo uma antissocial mesmo, ou por ser tão tímida assim como meu pai me julga ser. Ah, também tem o fato da "exclusão". É! Sou uma excluída, desde a primeira vez que fui à escola e nem sei ao certo o motivo. A única pessoa que já tentou aproximação comigo e que, desde então, tornou-se a pessoa mais próxima que já tive de "amiga" é a Ino-chan que, apesar dos pesares, é uma amiga para todas as horas e que sabe te animar como nenhuma outra pessoa poderia. Outra hora conto como que nossa amizade começou._

_Ino, minha melhor amiga, como disse antes, é aquele tipo de garota que sempre quis ser. Confiante, linda, sedutora, comunicativa, admirada por todos, divertida... Mas não sinto inveja dela, se é o que está pensando. Apenas uma admiração sem igual, como a minha admiração por Naruto-kun (um dos garotos mais lindos da escola, não posso negar) que, depois de muito lutar, conseguiu ser reconhecido do jeito que queria. Conhecer Ino fez meu mundo, e principalmente de Neji, meu primo, mudar drasticamente. Ah, é até engraçado ver esses dois juntos, não têm nada haver, mas, mesmo assim, se gostam. Neji-nii-san pode até negar, mas o conheço bastante para saber que algo ele sente por ela. Agora, Ino, essa já é um livro aberto pra mim, diferente de mim que não costumo contar nada para ela – Essa minha insegurança é horrível, eu sei! –, e desde a primeira vez que o viu foi amor à primeira vista. Porém a loira acredita não ser recíproco, além de viver falando pra mim que Neji-nii-san nutre um sentimento além do fraternal, algo que acho um extremo absurdo, por mim. É certo que ele é extremamente preocupado comigo – a única pessoa da família que demonstra algum tipo de consideração comigo, mesmo que não muito explícito – e que, de certa forma, ás vezes chega a ser até mesmo... Sufocante, porém não passa de amor de irmão. Eu sei que estou certa nisso!_

_Minha família se resume a mim, Hanabi, Neji, e meu pai, Hyuuga Hiashi, a pessoa mais fria e sem coração que já conheci na vida. É meu pai e tudo o mais, porém a convivência está muito difícil entre nós ha muito tempo, desde quando minha mãe faleceu. Papai não trabalha para viver, e, sim, vive para trabalhar. Coloca sempre suas responsabilidades para com a empresa acima de tudo, esquecendo-se, muitas vezes, que tem uma família que precisa dele. Além disso, para ele, nunca fui digna de sua atenção, por ser demasiadamente emotiva e não fria como ele. Mas o que posso fazer se nasci dessa forma? Juro que já tentei ser igual a ele, fria e calculista, inteligente como o nii-san e segura de si como Hanabi-chan, porém não consegui. E, por isso, acabo sendo o fracasso da família._

_Talvez essa falta de atenção em casa, ou essa falta de carinho e autoestima baixa que tenham me levado a ser o que sou hoje, uma garota de dezessete anos sonhadora, mas que não consegue alcançar nada do que quer. Que vive apenas almejando ser a Hyuuga Hinata entre aspas, por mais que ela seja a mesma que eu, porém, com a diferença de que, lá, no mundo ao qual criei, ela é aceita por todos, do jeitinho que ela é... Que eu sou._

_Mas apesar de tudo isso, de ser uma pessoa com personalidade nada valorizada pelas pessoas que me conhecem, sou uma adolescente como qualquer outra, que gosta de curtir, como todas, mas a meu modo, que têm uma paixãozinha boba, igualmente as outras... Não sei o que as pessoas veem de tão repugnante em mim. E eu me sinto triste por isso. Por ser tão excluída assim, sem nem ao menos se darem o trabalho de me conhecerem antes. Por isso decidi que devo mudar. Eu sou igual a todas as pessoas desse mundo, feita da mesma forma e com a mesma coisa que todos! Porque eles podem ser melhores do que eu? Humilharem-me da forma que o fazem? Isso não é certo! Continuarei sendo a mesma Hinata de sempre, mas, agora, com um "quê" a mais. Serei reconhecida e viverei intensamente, realizarei os meus sonhos e agirei da forma que meu ID¹ mandar. Chega de ser essa Hinata insegura e que não tem "moral" de realizar os sonhos, que são muitos._

_Não sei bem por onde começar tudo isso, essa minha súbita vontade de mudança, porém sinto que amanhã seja uma excelente oportunidade, sendo que começará o segundo semestre das aulas. Sei que não é muito normal começar uma meta logo no meio do ano, porém até o final deste ano quero ter vivido intensamente e sem arrependimentos. Terei praticamente cinco meses para isso, e acho que já é mais do que o essencial. Amanhã será o meu novo começo e..._

Hinata olhou para o relógio logo a sua frente e quase deu um gritinho assustado. Já passava das uma da manhã e ainda estava lá, escrevendo no diário que mal colocava fé no início. Colocou a mão no peito pelo susto que levara, logo fechando o diário de qualquer jeito e socando-o na gaveta de calcinhas – que ela sabia que ninguém mexeria – e saiu para o banheiro.

Suspirou. Mesmo que tivesse, agora, uma péssima noite de sono, ainda estava com o pressentimento de que aquele dia, ao acordar, seria algo diferente para si. Sorriu esperançosa ao acabar de escovar os dentes e rumou para a cama.

_ Até que essa terapia não é tão ruim, né Tedy-chan?! _ Disse empolgada para o ursinho que estava em sua cama, que nada fez a não ser encará-la apaticamente, pois, claro, era apenas um ursinho de pelúcia.

Gargalhou timidamente por ter ficado em pé, ao lado da cama, encarando o ursinho esperando por uma resposta. Esticou os braços e pegou a pelúcia no colo, abraçando-o com força, logo em seguida, sentando-se na cama mirando a janela aberta, mostrando a madrugada a fora, o céu escuro e a lua brilhantemente clara, destacando-se naquele breu.

_ Você acha que as coisas vão mudar, Tedy-chan? _ Estendeu o ursinho a sua frente, olhando-o ainda esperançosa. _ Acha, também, que serei capaz de realizar tudo que prometi ao nosso mais novo amigo? _ Mais uma vez encarou o urso, esperando a resposta no meio daquele silencio todo. _ Ah, é melhor parar com essa doideira, não é mesmo?! E parar de fazer perguntas para o nada, ainda mais em voz alta, assim. É muito estranho. _ Olhou para além da janela novamente, encarando a lua, o céu negro e alguma estrelas que se faziam presentes ali. Suspirou e, internamente, desejou que sua vida mudasse, que pudesse viver intensamente e ser reconhecida por seu pai.

_ Falar sozinha também é, Hinata-sama.

Hinata pulou de susto ao escutar a voz do primo ao lado de fora de seu quarto. Céus! Esperava que ele não tivesse escutado tudo, pois, quem sabe, enquanto escrevia, não tenha falado alguma coisa do que relatava em seu diário? Era típico dela fazer isso. Falar distraidamente enquanto pensava, o comumente "pensar alto". Sentiu a face ruborizar e, mais do que rápido, deitou-se na cama, puxou a coberta até seu pescoço, acomodou Tedy ao seu lado, abraçando-o logo em seguida, e sorriu.

_ Boa noite, nii-san! _ Gritou.

Não esperou resposta e nem mesmo soube se veio, pois, assim que fechou os olhos, o sono veio e a levou para o mundo dos sonhos. Ah, uma pena que Neji tenha estragado aquele momento de seu pedido. Por mais um segundo ela teria visto algo que, além de acreditar, poderia fazer toda a diferença na sua vida. Uma estrela cadente... Típico. Mas, será que, aquela, seria a chance de Hinata? Uma supersticiosa estrela cadente? Bom, para todos os efeitos, qualquer possibilidade era tida como algo concreto, mesmo que, no final, fosse apenas uma mera coincidência.

...

ID¹: parte do inconsciente que é movido pelos instintos, promovido pela filosofia de Freud, a psicanálise. (N/A: depois que estudei isso, nunca mais olhei os bebês da mesma forma...)

* * *

**Respondendo aos reviews:**

**Sazy Cherry: **Ah! Oie! Bom, fico feliz que tenha gostado do trailer. MinaHina vem me atormentando há muito tempo, ainda mais que só tem fanfic desse casal em inglês e como eu não tenho muita paciência para lê-las, acabei por escrever uma. Espero que goste desse primeiro capítulo! Não sei se ficou muito bom, mas espero que, ao menos, seja aceitável! Bjs e muito obrigada por comentar, linda! Ja ne ^.~

**Miya-chan: **Kami-sama! Sério que amou? Ahhh, fico muito feliz em saber! Bem, saber que minha fic, de alguma forma, possa lhe ajudar só Kami sabe o quão empolgada fico, além do mais, minha fic é algo realístico! \o/ Ah, obrigada pela review linda, querida! Bjs, e espero que goste desse capítulo^-^ Ja ne ^.~

**Hayde Winchester: **Oie! Ahhhh, sério mesmo que amou? Tô muito feliz em saber! Sério, fico toda saltitante quando recebo review assim, como o qual você me mandou^^ Também gosto da Hina ousada, só que, por enquanto, ela ainda não será muito assim! Só mais pra frente! Naruto, esse vai dar muito o que falar, só que não posso dizer agora porque senão estraga o suspense da fic^^ Espero que goste desse capítulo também! Bjs e obrigada por comentar! Ja ne ^.~

**Gisele Cruz:** Ahhh, gomen por ter demorar a postar o primeiro capítulo, mas é como eu disse nas notas iniciais, antes tava péssimo e eu sem inspiração! Esse capítulo saiu de ultima hora, e oolha que tá melhor que o qual eu ia postar! Bjs e obrigada por ter me cobrado quanto a atualização! Isso só mostra o quanto você gostou do trailer! Ja ne ^.~

**MrsChukles: **Yo! Ahhhhh, sério, estou toda empolgada aqui! Saber que gostou do trailer... - suspiro alegre (existe isso?Oo) - Fez-me uma pessoa mais feliz! Ah, eu escrevo bem! Uhul^^ Valeu por achar!Espero que esse capítulo tenha ficado bom também! Bjs e muito mesmo obrigada por comentar! Ja ne ^.~

**Peoples, os próximos review(tomara que eu receba^_^) responderei por MP, apenas os anônimos que responderei aqui!**

**N/A:Gostaram? Ahh, tomara!  
Bem, não teve muita coisa nesse capítulo, e acho até que ficou um pouco confuso, mas o próximo, que já está quase pronto, será bem melhor! Ah, um comentário importantíssimo: não são todos os capítulos que a Hinata escreverá no diário.  
O próximo capítulo aparecerão aqueles loiros lindos de Konoha, e será praticamente focado neles! Não falo mais nada, agora, senão vai perder a graça depois! Mas eu to muuuuito ansiosa!  
Se eu não ganhar review... Não continuo, infelizmente! É, povo, porque, tipo, é ruim postarmos algo que não sabemos se tá bom ou não! Preciso saber de vossas opiniões^-^  
Bjs minna e obrigada por todas as reviews do trailer.  
Ja ne ^.~**


	3. Um bom dia? - Parte 1

_Yo minna!_  
_Saudades de todos vocês!_  
_Demorei muito a vir postar, né? Então, demorei, mas a culpa não é minha! Culpem o Brasil por ser um péssimo país onde temos que estudar que nem condenados para ser alguém na vida. Se não fosse por isso, aqui, estaria eu, há muito tempo. Por isso, não queiram me matar!_  
_Para compensar a demora, deixei o capítulo mais longo do que queria. Na verdade, peguei fragmentos do próximo capítulo e já adentrei nesse ^o^ E o próximo, por já estar pronto, será postado em breve! Só falta a revisão!_  
_Erros, possíveis e prováveis, apenas ignorem ao lerem e, ao mandar o review ;p, avisem-me para que eu os possa arrumar!_  
_Sem mais delongas..._  
_Boa leitura!_

* * *

Amanhecia em Tóquio.

O céu cinzento, o sol escondido e nada disposto a aparecer... O clima estava, certamente, perfeito para dormir, curtir o aconchego do quarto fechado e o calor insinuante do cobertor, no entanto, infelizmente, não eram todos que estavam aptos à voltarem a ociosa vida induzida por aquela manhã.

Não que por vontade própria, claro!

Era tudo tão convidativo que ninguém seria louco o bastante para recusar. Mas havia a responsabilidade! Ah, a carrasca, mal amada e impiedosa responsabilidade. Que fazia quaisquer que fossem levantar naquela manhã fria para seguir com os seus serviços e rotina escolar.

E dentre essas pessoas, lá estava Minato, impaciente com a grande irresponsabilidade do filho que, ainda, não levantara para se aprontar para a escola.

Suspirou com grande irritação.

Já chamara Naruto quantas vezes mesmo? Uma, duas... Dez?

Respirou fundo, pedindo paciência aos céus para que não fosse ao quarto do filho e lhe arrancasse da cama de forma nada carinhosa.

_ Naruto, levanta! Já está atrasado, garoto!

Ah, como era irritante ter que gritar logo pela manhã!

A garganta estava seca, por isso, a cada elevação de voz, sentia a vibração lhe arranhar por dentro. Aproximou-se, então, mais uma vez, do balcão e tomou a caneca com aquele fumegante líquido negro. A expressão se suavizou em grande deleite por apenas sentir o vapor do café lhe acariciar a face, algo que se intensificou ao provar do forte líquido quente, meio amargo e com um toque adocicado.

Com a caneca em mãos, puxou um banco e se sentou, prendendo, agora, sua atenção às perturbadoras notícias estampadas no jornal a sua frente. Tóquio estava cada vez mais perigosa, tanto que, ao ler um artigo sobre sequestros à adolescentes, que aconteciam logo pela manhã, levantou-se com brusquidão, pronto para tirar Naruto da cama e leva-lo para a escola. Não queria correr o risco de ter o filho sequestrado à caminho da escola.

_ Ohayo, Otou-san!

_ AH!

Pulou, assustado, com a presença tão repentinamente animada do filho. A caneca que antes jazia em suas mãos, agora estava caída no chão e o café quente lhe manchava a camisa branca. Virou-se para o loiro menor e o encarou com fúria, além de uma surpresa contida ao notar o uniforme bem alinhado vestindo o garoto, as alças da mochila juntas por sobre um ombro, os fios loiros rebeldes mais arrumados do que o normal e uma animação tão incomum à uma hora daquelas.

Franziu a sobrancelha e respirou fundo. Contou até dez – ou cem, levando em conta a quantidade de vezes que tivera que repetir a contagem para se acalmar – e suspirou cansado.

_ Por que não me disse que já estava acordado e, praticamente, pronto?

Naruto, que já procurava algo para comer, apenas deu de ombros, ignorando a tensão existente no cômodo, o chão molhado de café e a caneca quebrada em vários caquinhos – a preferida de Minato, ele reparou.

_ Não vejo o porquê disso...

_ Eu te chamei milhares de vezes, Naruto!

_ É mesmo?

_ Naruto... _ Chamou em tom de aviso, ao descaso que o garoto lhe tratara. _ Não estou com paciência para suas infantilidades.

_ Ah, otou-san... _ Naruto, que remexia em busca de algo de seu agrado, na cozinha, virou-se para o pai com uma expressão falsamente calma. _ Relaxa! Vamos! Está tão tenso... _ Sorriu presunçoso.

_ Você está me tirando a paciência, moleque!

_ Não estou não! Você é que está tenso demais... _ O loiro mais novo olhou para o pai maliciosamente, completando insinuante: _ Como que vai o seu _caso _com a tal... Qual é o nome dela, mesmo? Mai? Mei? Ah, é Mei! Então, como vai? Pelo seu estresse, já sei que vai de mal a pior!

Estava a ponto de socar o filho. Como ele podia ser tão sínico? Buscava palavras para calar o filho, para que o mesmo o respeitasse, contudo não as achava! Kami-sama que o ajudasse.

Respirou fundo e neutralizou a face, impondo-a tão fria que, em dado momento, quando o mais novo o mirou, sentiu algo dentro de si remexer desconfortável e quase vacilou em sua pose arrogantemente presunçosa.

_ Naruto... _ A atenção totalmente voltada para si, Minato continuou. _ Cala a boca! Não estou para brincadeiras e, você sabe, se continuar com essa palhaçada as consequências não serão nada boas. _ As palavras saíam calmas, quase sussurradas, imparcial, como sua face estava. Contudo, Naruto sabia: ele não estava nada calmo, e aquilo não era um aviso. A se fosse... Era uma ordem, tal qual ele, também, sabia que não seria nada legal, para si, desobedecer.

Minato cerrou os olhos e continuou, por breves segundos, encarando o filho, certificando-se de que ele havia captado a mensagem.

E, sim! Naruto captou, muito bem, a mensagem, tanto que tremeu levemente, desviando o olhar em seguida. Porém não transpassaria seu receio, muito menos abaixaria a cabeça para o mais velho.

_ Já acabou o seu... Hum... Discurso, _otou-san_? _ O veneno destilado, totalmente, em suas palavras arrogantes, o garoto desistiu de procurar algo para comer, ajeitou a mochila por sobre os ombros e rumou para a sala. Ignorou o bufo raivoso do pai e o olhar desafiador que o mesmo lhe mandara. Ignorou, como sempre.

Abriu a porta da sala e saiu rumo à escola, que ficava há, praticamente, uma eternidade longe de sua casa. Era bem mais rápido ir de carro, e como! Porém não aguentaria mais um segundo estar na presença daquele homem, ao qual, ultimamente, sentia-se obrigado a chamar de pai. E, claro, estava precisando caminhar um pouco e, felizmente, chegar atrasado. O primeiro horário era péssimo, assim como todos os outros, no entanto, certamente, em toda plenitude de sua opinião, as aulas de Orochimaru eram, simplesmente, péssimas.

Minato escutou a porta batendo e não conteve o suspiro aborrecido que saiu de seus lábios. Já estava começando a se cansar de toda aquela rebeldia de Naruto. Porém, ainda assim, entendia-o perfeitamente.

Sabia que o filho ainda estava abalado com tudo o que acontecera. E, ainda, tão recente...

Por um momento, pensou que, talvez, tudo seria diferente se não fosse tão fraco como era. Ah, um fraco! Tão sem tato, argumentos... Não sabia se impor, nem mesmo colocar o que pensava para fora... Poderia tudo ter sido diferente se não fosse sua fraqueza e covardia...

O culpado de toda aquela palhaçada.

Agora o filho, praticamente, lhe negava, não o respeitava mais, muito menos o via como o que era: seu pai. E aquele comportamento... Revoltante! Porque ele não lhe puxara? Bem, fisicamente era a cópia perfeita de si: os cabelos loiros, os olhos azuis tão intensos, os traços marcantes... No entanto, a personalidade... Ah, era o que estragava, totalmente, o loiro mais novo.

Já não sabia, mais, como controlar a impulsividade e desobediência do filho. É o pai, aquele que manda e desmanda, que impõe e dita as regras, o qual deve ser respeitado acima de tudo... Contudo Naruto, nem ele mesmo, agora, o via assim. Não conseguia!

Não depois de toda a sua covardia perante... Não! Não era momento para pensar nisso! Estava atrasado, já, e, agora, teria, ainda, que trocar de camisa.

Respirou fundo. Paciência que, sim, as coisas iriam, num futuro, se acertar. O tempo leva a vida, como, também, muda as pessoas, opiniões, assim como desgasta os prédios, renova as folhas, transforma a natureza e o meio em que se vive, e, com certeza, levaria, consigo, a mágoa e rebeldia do filho.

Deixou a cozinha e subiu as escadas, indo para o quarto. Revirou o closet em busca de outra camisa – devidamente passada, já que Hanna, a diarista da casa, estava há uma semana sem ir – e, depois de muita procura, enfim, achou. Colocou-a rapidamente e, correndo, saiu de casa.

Avistou o carro e correu novamente para dentro. Havia esquecido sua maleta e, o mais importante, as chaves do carro. Pegou-os e, novamente, deixou a casa. Tão logo, já estava no carro dando partida e, entre várias curvas e ruas, pegou-se num desastroso engarrafamento.

Céus, aquele, certamente, não era o seu dia.

[...]

_ Um, dois… Três... _ O rosto infantil estava, praticamente, colado ao vidro da janela e o dedo indicador apontando na mesma, contando e observando a fileira imensa de carros engarrafados. _ Quatro... Ah... Apenas quatro! Nee-chan, só avistei quatro carros vermelhos, até agora! Os amarelos foram...

O corpo estava presente. Hinata, sim, estava ali, sentada no bando traseiro do carro de seu primo, acompanhada da irmã, rumo à escola. Contudo, a mente estava longe, divagando uma impulsividade tão incomum para si.

Estava tão nervosa...

E como não ficar?

Prometera, em um momento de súbita excitação, que mudaria. Que viveria mais, que ignoraria, por completo, sua insegurança e timidez... Enfim, que seria uma pessoa mais animada e, porque não, ousada? Ousadia tinha tudo haver com aquela repentina vontade de mudanças, por isso estava mais do que inclusa em suas mais novas características.

No entanto, hoje, nesse dia que ela prometera começar sua mudança, bem... Já não tinha mais o mesmo pensamento de ontem, do dia anterior, do momento de sua empolgação.

Pensava onde estava com a cabeça para prometer uma coisa dessas, pois, certamente, não estivera, nunca, em seu estado normal ao cogitar uma coisa daquelas.

Estava insatisfeita, sentindo-se culpada e muito, mas muito mesmo, arrependida.

Queria poder voltar no tempo e nunca ter escrito, em seu diário, que mudaria. Contudo, a viagem no tempo, ainda, não fora inventada, o que a fazia, internamente, socar-se com força.

Mas, bom, não era de todo ruim essa situação, como ela julgava. Se houvesse feito essa promessa para alguém, como seu pai, Neji ou Hanabi, aí, sim, deveria estar querendo se matar, agora. No entanto, prometera somente para si, nada além dela mesma!

A incerteza que lhe adornava, no momento, poderia, muito bem, ser destinada ao fato de ser uma pessoa honesta – muito, na verdade –, o que justificaria sua relutância à descumprir com sua palavra. Contudo, ela sabia, muito bem, que não era isso.

Se fosse, com certeza, não estaria nessa crise interna tão desesperadora para si.

Hinata, no fundo, sabia que, sim, queria mudar!

Queria muito!

Não estava tão, assim, satisfeita com o que transpassava em sua pessoa. Por isso relutava, ainda, em sua decisão. Queria mudar, porém não queria assumir, além de ser insegura o bastante para se encher com as negatividades da promessa.

E se desse errado? E se ninguém reparasse? E se continuasse sendo a mesma excluída de sempre? E se...

Ah, os "e se..." que, sempre, desnorteavam-na a ponto de sufoca-la na própria indecisão.

Já começava a desesperar quando sentiu um forte cutuco em seu braço, fazendo-a, rapidamente, endireitar-se no banco e dirigir sua atenção à irmã, que lhe olhava contrariada.

_ Nee-chan! Você não está me dando atenção! _ A menor repreendeu emburrada.

_ Ah, desculpa, Hanabi-chan! Estava com o pensamento longe. _ Suspirou e mirou a irmã, arrependida. _ Prometo que não acontecerá novamente.

_ Tudo bem! Mas no que tanto pensava, hein? _ Franziu o cenho em uma expressão falsamente pensante, quando, por fim, sorriu maliciosamente para a irmã, os olhos perolados totalmente acusadores. _ Está apaixonada, nee-chan?

O carro que, vagarosamente, andava por aquela engarrafada rua parou subitamente, fazendo as, ali, presentes, exclamarem assustadas.

Neji pouco se importou se machucou alguém com sua inusitada parada, muito menos com a carranca que se fez no rosto infantil de Hanabi. Estava mais preocupado, olhando, através do espelho retrovisor, uma Hinata corada, olhando-o interrogativa. Havia notado o quanto a prima estava distraída desde quando acordara. Notou a mesma corar, do nada, algumas vezes, e, até mesmo, falar, como era de seu costume, sozinha pelos cantos da casa, tudo pela manhã.

Pensou que algo lhe afligia, contudo, em momento algum, passou por sua cabeça que, sim, ela poderia estar apaixonada. Como fora tão idiota por não ter pensado nisso antes? Ah, caso sério esse que, infelizmente, havia se metido! Olhou firme para Hinata, pedindo, pelo olhar, uma resposta à pergunta que Hanabi fizera.

_ Nii-san, p-porque...

_ Vamos! Responda! _ Cortou-a, as palavras saindo entredentes.

_ Hum? _ Olhou-o confusa. Com a parada abrupta do carro, esquecera-se, completamente, a insinuação da irmã.

_ Ah, nee-chan! O ciumento do Neji-baka quer saber se você tá apaixonada ou não! Pela cara que ele tá fazendo, é melhor responder que não. Odeio essa cara de dor que ele faz! Parece que vai vomitar em mim a qualquer momento. Hurg!

Neji encarou a menor friamente que, não se fazendo de rogada, encarou-o de igual forma. Ambos ficaram se fuzilando com o olhar e só desviaram quando buzinas foram escutadas, obrigando o garoto se voltar para o volante e seguir com o carro.

_ Então, nee-chan? Tá apaixonada, ou não?]

Por muitas vezes, Hinata queria esganar a irmã por conta daquele seu jeito petulante e malicioso, tão incomum à uma criança de sua idade, apenas doze anos. Em contrapartida, sentia-se orgulhosa quanto a insistência da mesma, chegando, em raras ocasiões, a compara-la com a teimosia de certo loiro ao qual admirava muito.

_ Não estou apaixonada, Hana-chan! Estou apenas distraída com... U-u-umas coi-isas, aí. _ Sorriu para a irmã, que lhe olhou desconfiada, mas assentiu, mesmo assim, a resposta recebida.

Hanabi, agora com a atenção de Hinata totalmente para si, voltou com sua brincadeira de contar quantos carros de tal cor havia naquela imensa fileira.

E fora assim até que adentraram uma rua sem tanta movimentação, ao qual, logo à frente, ocupando a maior parte da mesma, a escola Konoha High School ficava. Hinata, sentindo-se mais nervosa do que nunca, suava e batia os dedos indicadores em ato completamente nervoso, o que, pelo espelho retrovisor, Neji avistou e, com o cenho franzido, desacreditou, totalmente, na resposta da prima quanto a estar apaixonada.

O carro, então, parou enfrente à escola, e Hinata, rapidamente, saltou do mesmo, sentindo, até, a perna estalar por ter ficado tanto tempo sentada.

_ AH! Hina-chan!

Mal tivera tempo de agir, Hinata sentiu algo colidir com seu corpo e, praticamente, tombá-la para trás – algo que se não fosse o carro do primo, teria caído feio.

_ Quanta saudade eu senti de você, my best!

Ino abraçou a amiga fortemente, ignorando o fato de que quase a tombou, matando toda saudade que aparentava sentir.

_ Ino, nós nos vimos ontem.

_ Não importa! Eu te amo muito pra conseguir ficar longe de você mais que o necessário! _ Ino se afastou minimamente da amiga para enlaçar seus braços e puxá-la para a entrada do colégio. _ Ah, estou tão empolgada, Hina. Sabe aquele ruivo gostoso do 3ºA? Então, ah... _ Suspirou sonhadora, abanando a mãos enfrente ao rosto como se a temperatura, ali, tivesse subido só por ter mencionado o garoto. _ Ele estava olhando para mim e quando eu o flagrei ele deu um meio sorriso, Hina! Você tem noção de como isso é algo extremamente inédito? Gaara-kun, sorrindo? É, praticamente, inacreditável, né?! Ah, acho que me apaixo...

_ Hinata-sama! _ Ambas pararam abruptamente ao escutar a voz de Neji tão perto. Hinata se virou e olhou interrogativa para o primo que deveria estar muito longe, àquela hora, senão se atrasaria para a faculdade.

_ Nii-san?

_ A mochila. _ Neji estendeu a citada para a prima, contudo, quando estava prestes a entrega-la, sentiu algo, ou melhor, alguém, que só pelo perfume extremamente forte e irritante, para si, soube de imediato ser Ino, pular e, praticamente, pendurar-se em seu pescoço.

_ Neji-kun! Também estava com saudades de você! _ Ainda agarrada ao Hyuuga, Ino gargalhava interiormente. Sabia que o garoto odiava qualquer aproximação sua e, aquele abraço, com certeza, o deixaria furioso.

Hinata ria alto com a cena. Sempre soube dos sentimentos da amiga para com o primo, e, por mais que a loira negasse, sabia que o mesmo alguma coisa sentia por ela. Só o simples fato de que o garoto estava extremamente irritado, a ponto de querer socar a amiga, já demonstrava que imune a ela, ele não era.

_ Me solta, sua louca! _ Neji afastou a loira de si, bufando irritado. Rapidamente entregou a mochila para Hinata e, sem nem mesmo se despedir, deu as costas para a mesma.

_ Hina, tira uma duvidazinha, aqui... _ Ino chegou mais perto da amiga, como se fosse lhe segredar algo, mantendo um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto. _ É verdade, mesmo, que o Neji-kun é, você sabe, gay? _ Perguntou alto, escandalosamente, fazendo todos ao redor parar e observar um Neji que, também parado, furioso, apertava as mãos em punho, contendo-se para não discutir com a loira.

Ao redor só se notavas os murmurinhos, comentando sobre a sexualidade daquele que, há dois anos, fora um dos mais cobiçados naquele mesmo colégio. Alguns diziam ser impossível – a minoria – Neji ser gay, no entanto, bem, depois do afastamento ignorante que o garoto deu na loira – uma das mais belas da instituição – começaram a duvidar.

_ I-ino-chan... _ Hinata, com um tom de voz que ela odiou no momento, repreendeu a amiga. Contudo, o que saiu foi apenas um chamado manhoso, contrariando totalmente suas expectativas em chamar a atenção da amiga. _ Não provoque o Nii-san.

_ Ah, Hina! Eu cansei, viu?! _ Ino puxou a amiga pelo braço, arrastando-a escola adentro, com uma expressão aborrecida e solitária. _ Não vou ficar mais me humilhando pra esse pomposo de quinta. _ Cerrou os olhos e, abruptamente, parou, ficando de frente com a amiga, usando, agora, uma expressão revoltada, mas nada melancólica. _ Como ele pode cogitar a hipótese de desprezar Yamanaka Ino? Eu sou muito para ele! E, quando ele enxergar isso, vai ser tarde demais, já que estou de olho naquele ruivinho gostoso do Gaara.

Hinata riu, assentindo. Ino, novamente, naquela manhã, puxou a amiga e a levou para a sala, ignorante ao redor e, principalmente, à certo moreno de olhos perolados que, indignado com a brincadeira de mal gosto que a mesma fizera, seguiu-a a fim de pedir explicações, contudo apenas sorriu e sentiu-se corar. Inexplicavelmente o coração falhou uma batida, no entanto, ignorou e, apressado, partiu rumo ao carro. Estava atrasado e, ainda, tinha que levar Hanabi a escola.

Aquele, certamente, não era o seu dia.

[...]

Depois de uma longa caminhada, enfim, ao seu destino, chegou. No entanto, muito antes do que, realmente, queria. Chegara faltando cinco minutos para os portões da escola se fechar, algo que não estava em seus planos. Porém, preferia frequentar as aulas de Orochimaru à perambular pela rua e ter o desprazer de acabar por esbarrar em alguém conhecido e ter de dar explicações desnecessárias por estar cabulando aula. Por isso, a muito contra gosto, adentrou a escola, ignorando o porteiro que lhe sorriu e desejou um bom dia, os olhares em sua direção e todas as piadinhas de mau gosto quanto a ter chego na hora correta – algo tão incomum para si.

Seguiu para sua sala devaneando, e, quando chegou à mesma, apenas se sentou em sua carteira, quieto demais, deixando todos, sem exceção, confusos com atitude tão incomum ao loiro.

De certo, aquela não era uma cena comum.

Naruto calado? Quando? Como? Onde?

Era tão estranha aquela cena, tão bizarra que chegava a incomodar. Contudo, naquele momento tão incomum, ninguém teve coragem de indagar o que ocorrera com o loiro ou, simplesmente, aproximar-se, claro se não fosse por Sasuke, melhor amigo do loiro, ao qual, sorrateiramente, sentou-se na carteira posterior à de Naruto, de frente para o mesmo, encarando-o indiferente, porém o olhar brilhava em uma preocupação que somente Naruto era capaz de enxergar.

_ Dobe. _ Cumprimentou indiferente, a voz tão desinteressada como sempre.

_ Sasuke. _ Naruto nem levantou a cabeça para responder, muito menos se importou quanto ao apelido que o amigo dera a si – algo que odiava. Apenas respondeu mecanicamente, muito ocupado pensando sobre a situação que se encontrava com Minato.

Sasuke cerrou os olhos, deixando, por segundos, a expressão se transparecer em uma preocupação fora do comum, porém, tão logo, a face comumente indiferente voltou, enquanto pensava que, sim, Naruto não estava nada bem.

_ O que tá acontecendo, Naruto?

O loiro apenas suspirou. Olhou para o amigo e sorriu, o largo e instigante sorriso que, sempre, faziam todos querer sorrir igualmente. Aquela não era hora para pensar os problemas que enfrentava com o pai, muito menos martirizar sua imensa, em sua concepção, culpa quanto ao motivo que levara o pai e o mesmo àquele distanciamento e implicações que estava acontecendo.

_ Estou bem, teme! Só um pouco cansado! Você sabe, acordei muito cedo. Mas, e aí, como foram as férias?

O moreno bufou e, indiferente, respondia, à sua maneira, as perguntas feitas pelo amigo. Estavam, ambos, com saudades, pois Sasuke viajara as férias, praticamente, toda, enquanto Naruto ficou por ali mesmo, o que gerou certo arrependimento por não ter aceitado o convite de Mikoto, mãe de Sasuke, quanto a viajar com os mesmos.

Orochimaru adentrou a sala e interrompeu, apenas com sua presença marcante e desagradável, a conversa e, acima de tudo, o bom humor dos alunos, que só se recuperariam com o intervalo.

Ah, três longas e tortuosas aulas de Orochimaru, Naruto pensou.

Aquele, nunca, que seria o seu dia!

[...]

_ Hina, vamos no banheiro comigo? Não quero ir sozinha!

O sinal, marcando o início do intervalo, soou e, mais do que rápido, os alunos foram deixando a sala. Hinata, ainda, guardava o material em sua mochila – algo que adquiriu como habito, depois que, inesperadamente, algumas canetas suas desapareceram e grande quantidade de água fora despejada em seu caderno – quando Ino, espalhafatosa como sempre, surgiu à sua frente, fazendo-a se assustar com a abrupta aproximação da loira.

_ Ah, I-ino-chan! _ Colocando a mão no peito, tentando conter o susto, Hinata suspirou. A loira apenas revirou os olhos, puxando a amiga pelo braço, erguendo-a, desajeitadamente, da cadeira, logo a levando para fora da sala.

Hinata iria protestar, contudo a loira não permitiu, dizendo que logo já estariam de volta.

Foram ao banheiro e, quando já pronta para voltar para a sala, Ino arrastou-a para o refeitório, não dando espaço para a mesma retrucar. Assim passou-se boa parte do intervalo e já impaciente por voltar à sala, Hinata deixou a amiga, saindo sorrateiramente para não ser pega em flagrante.

O corredor estava vazio, ao que, feliz, suspirou em satisfação. Não era bem vista por muitos naquela escola, e nem sabia, ao certo, o motivo. E, além de evitar problemas chatos e desnecessários ao esbarrar com alguém, por ali, usaria daquele momento de paz para pensar em sua tão precipitada decisão de mudar. Mas parecia que, ironicamente, aquele não era um dia muito bom e, certamente, adequado para si.

_ Ora se não é a pequena e sem sal Hyuuga!

Ah, e como não era!

Lá, a sua frente, aparecendo sabe-se lá de onde, estava Karin e seu bando; as garotas mais irritantes da face da Terra, encarando-lhe com pura superioridade e nojo. Hinata, instintivamente, encolheu-se onde estava, abaixando a cabeça e deixando a franja farta lhe cobrir os olhos perolados.

_ Como foram as suas férias, doce princesinha? Cheia de mimos e paparicos do seu fiel capacho Neji-kun? _ A ruiva lhe olhou com raiva, enquanto chegava mais perto de si, andando à passos lentos, de gatos, pronta para atacar à qualquer instante.

Hinata sentiu um arrepio lhe acertar o corpo com força. Ah, como odiava aquelas situações com Karin e o seu bando. Só de escutar as risadas de hienas de Tayuya e TenTen, tremia na base. Arrastou, forçadamente, em seu maior estado instintivo, os pés para trás, recuando, sentindo-se acuada por aquela à sua frente.

_ Oh! Que coisinha mais fofa! Está com medo, querida? _ Karin levou uma das mãos ao queixo da pequena, erguendo sua face assustada.

Torcia, rezava, clamava para que alguém fosse ali, para que aquela situação se quebrasse. E estava quase deixando às lágrimas lhe soltarem os olhos, quase se deixando levar por aquela humilhação que a ruiva queria tanto ver.

Estava...

_Quase!_

_Quase, _pois, de repente, seu diário lhe veio a mente. Algo tão banal e ridículo para lhe vir à um momento quanto aquele... Mas que, bem, fez toda a diferença para si. Encheu-a de uma sensação tão diferente.

Ela prometera que iria mudar!

Prometera!

E, porque não? Era capaz e não estava mais aguentando aquelas humilhações!

Não se sujeitaria mais à isso, e aquele era o momento certo.

Prendeu a respiração por um instante, enquanto endurecia, levemente, a expressão, outrora assustada. Bruscamente, desviou a cabeça do toque da outra, olhando-a nos olhos, em um desafio mudo. Karin se assustou com a movimentação repentina de Hinata, ainda mais quando a mesma lhe desafiou, porém, a surpresa deu lugar, rapidamente, à fúria quando a morena, simplesmente, deu-lhe as costas e saiu andando pelo corredor.

Hinata estava tão orgulhosa de si... Havia enfrentado Karin! Havia dado o primeiro passo para sua mudança, que há instantes antes lhe atormentava. Sorriu largamente, ignorante ao seu redor, absorta naquele sentimento de vitória que lhe preenchia. Tão absorta que não notou dois pares de olhos lhe encarando.

Karin, por outro lado, encontrava-se irritada e chocada demais com a atitude de Hinata, tanto que, igualmente a outra, absorta em sua própria fúria, não notou os risinhos irônicos e sacanas de suas amigas, muito menos uma marcante presença atrás de si, que, rapidamente, silenciou a risada das outras duas.

_ Acho que teremos, novamente, que conversar sobre suas implicações desnecessárias com a Hyuuga, não?

A ruiva se arrepiou instantaneamente quando a voz grossa e forte chegou a si, temendo, mais uma vez, o teor da conversa que teriam. Suspirou indignada, dirigindo impróprios dos mais variados tipos àquela que era alvo de suas implicações.

_Ah_, ela pensou, _é dessa vez que meu namoro acaba._

Bufando irritada, virou-se para aquele que lhe dirigia uma face imparcial, contudo os olhos brilhavam perigosos, em um mudo conhecimento de que, sim, a conversa seria complicada e, muito provavelmente, o namoro terminaria ali, naquele mesmo dia em que a Hyuuga colocara, em sua concepção, as garrinhas para fora.

Certamente, aquele não era o seu dia.

[...]

O som estridente do sinal indicou, finalmente, o término das aulas daquele dia – o primeiro do segundo semestre –, fazendo, mais do que rápido, os alunos saírem das salas rumo à suas casas.

Naruto, adiando, ao máximo, sua ida para casa, enrolou e enrolou para guardar o material, buscando Sasuke com os olhos, vendo o moreno esgueirando-se por entre a multidão de alunos, todos de uma só vez, querendo sair por aquela pequena porta. Quis rir, pois Sasuke nunca que seria daquele jeito apressado, sendo que, por muitas ocasiões, se não dizendo "sempre", enrolava na mesma medida que o loiro, contudo, agora, lá estava ele, correndo apressado para que pudesse fazer sabe-se lá o que.

Uma tardia curiosidade se apossou do loiro, que rapidamente guardou o material na mochila alaranjada e se levantou, mas, prestes a dar o primeiro passo, subitamente parou.

Será que deveria...?

Saiu da sala com a terrível indecisão que se apossou de si. Apenas sorriu e seguiu rumo à sua decisão.

[...]

Olhava a cada segundo para o relógio em eu pulso. Merda! Estava atrasado e sabia que a menina era pontual demais para se atrasar em alguma coisa de sua rotina. Observava-a de longe sempre, notando cada passo que ela dava. A que horas chegava, o que fazia no intervalo, e que, logo quando a aula acabava, rumava para a biblioteca e ficava lá, conversando com a bibliotecária idosa irritante – que ele não entendia como uma pessoa tão doce fizera amizade – sobre coisas banais por quase quinze minutos. Ele não entendia como, mas, de alguma forma, ela sabia direitinho o tempo exato que fazia as coisas. Poderia ser o costume – pois nem olhar no relógio ela olhava, apenas seguia o extinto que dizia que o tempo já havia dado – mas era algo impressionante para ele.

Apressou o passo, controlando-se ao máximo para não correr. Claro, seria muito estranho ver alguém como ele correndo por entre os corredores da escola, ainda mais para ver uma garota. Olhou mais uma vez para o relógio. Um minuto. Apenas um minuto para atravessar a escola praticamente toda e poder ao menos olhá-la uma ultima vez antes de seguir o restante do dia sem vê-la. O coração batia acelerado em seu peito, as mãos suavam e ele tinha certeza de que estava ansioso demais para vê-la. E, infelizmente, já havia de acostumado com iss. Observá-la e querer estar perto dela. Queria tocá-la e falar coisas bonitas quando a via triste, porém não conseguia se aproximar. Ainda mais quando a via olhando para seu amigo com aquele olhar todo apaixonado. Queria se matar por isso, sempre conseguia o que queria, mas não podia se expor de tamanha forma.

Ah, quem diria! Sasuke Uchiha, inseguro e apaixonado. Se a outra soubesse disso... Não queria nem pensar no que aconteceria. Não que tivesse medo dela, mas era muito irritante escutar a namorada reclamar por ciúme bobo. Precisava vê-la. Precisava! Olhou ao redor de onde estava, não encontrando absolutamente ninguém, o que fê-lo sorrir e sair correndo o mais rápido que conseguia.

Atravessou o pátio, e já estava quase virando a curva do próximo corredor quando viu algo que lhe chamou a atenção. Algo não, na verdade, alguém. Sorriu maliciosamente, antes de mudar o rumo de seus passos.

_ É! Enfim a sorte sorriu para mim.

* * *

_Gostaram? Reviews!_  
_Não gostaram? Reviews!_  
_Devo parar, imediatamente, com a fic? Aí, principalmente, reviews!_  
_Vossas opiniões são muuuito importantes para mim!_  
_Bem, vou-me indo, agora!_  
_Papel cumprido é consciência mais leve ^-^_  
_Ah, só comunicando uma paradinha aqui com ustedes: então, escrevi uma oneshot SasuHina que, provavelmente, será, num futuro próximo, uma threeshot, com direito a hentai! Se alguém, aí, curtir o casal, deem uma passadinha por lá e deixem sua opinião ;)_  
_Nome da fic: Platônico (?)_  
_hehehe_  
_É isso, minna!_  
_Espero que tenham gostado e que essa aura assassina que sinto aqui seja apenas impressão minha! Não me matem pela demora, onegai!_  
_Beijos carinhosos!_  
_Ja ne ^.~_


End file.
